Entertainment board games for home use are quite popular in that they provide for family or friendly entertainment in the convenience of one's home. Accordingly, a number of board games have gained wide popularity, such as Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit, etc. However, heretofore there has not been available an entertainment board game for home use which involved the identification of a melody or song after the players listened to a portion of the melody. Although, this type of game has been quite popular on syndicated television shows and mass audience participation type shows, the inability to develop an inexpensive means for playing a portion of the music to be identified, while at the same time reproducing the music with sufficient precision to allow its identification by players has prevented the playing of this type of game in the home.